Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4 In Twoleg-Place... "Good job," said Achilles, very plainly, as he started to walk away. Icewish ♥ 00:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hermes padded away. He was ''so ''bored. He wished somebody had a message for him to deliver. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) (Hermes is also the god of mischief and theft, just so you know....) Achilles padded back to the alley. Icewish ♥ 03:03, March 2, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, he might play tricks on cats sometimes, but mostly he wants to be a messenger. He might send them a fake letter or somethin' >:D ) Hermes jumped into the air, and tried to fly, but fell to the ground. He got an idea and climed on the roof of a really tall building. ''Maybe if I jump off this building my wings will work, like with birds! It's worth a try... '' Hermes jumped. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 04:15, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus was terrified when he saw Hermes jump so he ran over as fast as he could. Icewish ♥ 05:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Apollo licked a paw. -Lilly Perseus looked at Achilles. "Um, thanks I guess." he looked over at the dumpster where Medusa's head was located. "Remind me never to hunt there again..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Leo was watching Hermes as he jumped, slightly concerned. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue sighed and stared at her paws; She was always hated by everyone. RueyWill put later! 15:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Helen was pacing back and forth, waiting for her mate to return, when she spotted Rue. "Um, is something wrong?" she asked. Icewish ♥ 02:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Leo snuck a glance at Rue. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue sighed and mowed "are you just gonna say I'm crazy too?"RueyWill put later! 15:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Um, no..." said Helen. "Why would I do that." Icewish ♥ 02:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue caught Leo glance and sighed as she padded down to Helen. - Dawn "What happened?" asked Helen. Icewish ♥ 03:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Leo padded away. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue fur swayed as she jumped down. "Because your mate Paris did." 15:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "You are aware that you are talking about ''Paris ''of all people, right?" replied Helen. Icewish ♥ 15:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Leo was sleeping on a roof. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm aware." she harshley mewed and padded off. RueyWill put later! 15:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Alright then...." said Helen. ---- Paris padded back to the alley with a mouse that he accually caught himself. Helen took a deep breath and padded up to him. She told him that she was expecting his kits. Paris suddenly looked very ill and pale. Icewish ♥ 15:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue watched and darted up to Paris. "You made a comitment to her, how do I know? Cause i can read minds and your having flashbacks of you and helen!" ue yelled inside her head. RueyWill put later! 16:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Paris ignored Rue. "Helen, listen," said Paris, extreamly worried. "I had a mate before I met you, her name was Amberflame. We even had a little tom together named Jakob, and I don't want you to think that I don't like kits, I loved my son dearly. But when Amber was expecting the second time, something went wrong. While she was kitting, she lost to much blood, and she died. Our second son, Idan, died shortly after her..." He started to cry. "Helen, I just can't loose you like how I lost them..." Icewish ♥ 16:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Do you really think the same thing will happen?" Rue asked Paris, "You have to have hope in Helen, that she will give birth to heatlhy kits." RueyWill put later! 18:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Paris narrowed his eyes at Rue. "Why the hell do you even care?" he hissed, angrily, to Rue. "Do don't know anything about me, you don't know what happened to my former mate and son, you have no right to say anything about this matter! Leave me and my family alone!" Helen then said "Paris, please-" "No! I'm sick and tired of this! She just came and barged in here when I'm trying to talk to you in private, and I don't have any idea of who she even is!" "Paris, look," said Helen, calmly. "I understand your concern, and I know Rue here really isn't making things better....but I promise you that nothing bad will happen." Paris looked down at his paws, ashamed of shouting at his mate and another she-cat. Icewish ♥ 18:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue blinked away tears and slowly mewed "Paris, is it?-" more tears filled up in her eyes. " I'm sorry" she managed to rasp before she turned and jumped onto the rough above them in shame. RueyWill put later! 18:25, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Helen sat next to Paris and leaned against his shoulder. Paris purred a little. Icewish ♥ 18:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rue jumped down from the roof and sliced her leg on a jagged peice of metal, it made a really deep cut RueyWill put later! 18:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Artemis looked at Rue. "Woah, woah, what are you doing?" she asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "What am I doing? I just cut my leg open god dammit! Whould it hurt just to care a little!" she yelled angrily. RueyWill put later! 19:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Artemis flinched. "That's why I asked." she muttered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Gold walked up to shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:25, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "It's the reason why you are cutting yourself open is why I don't care," said Paris to Rue, coldly. Icewish ♥ 01:31, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Dark walked up to Paris "hey hows it going?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Pretty good," replied Paris. Icewish ♥ 01:52, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "thats good"Dark meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:54, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Paris nodded. "How's it going for you?" Icewish ♥ 01:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "i've been better"Dark replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) A dog spotted the two cat's talking and charged at them. Icewish ♥ 02:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans